Go To Sleep Little Baby
by sjmahan21
Summary: xNejitenx Tenten has suffered through five years without Neji after he proposed to her then disappeared on a mission without telling her. Now he is back and she's upset about more than just him leaving, but what?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plotline.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A faint sense of chakra woke me from my troubled slumber. In a peculiar way I was relieved, I had no desire to relive that day as I had done so many times in my horrible nightmare. My attention was quickly drawn to the chakra signal and away from my repetitive thoughts. A small kunai was off my bedside table, into my nimble hands, and flying through the air before I processed that the chakra was familiar.

Within a few seconds, my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw my weapon embedded into the wall, half an inch away from a tall, dark, and mysterious man. His brown hair, like the sharp tones of earth after a rainfall, was tied back simply into a low ponytail and a silver head plate gleamed in the faint whispering moonlight, revealing him to by a Konoha ninja.

"You have three seconds to inform me of your identity before another weapon comes at you, and this time, I won't miss." I growled sharply, the small kunai already being juggled from hand to hand. The unknown ninja merely chuckled and glanced up at me, revealing pale milky white eyes.

"Hn, is that a way to great an old friend after being gone for so long, Tenten?" he asked lowly, sending tremors down my spine. _Tenten_, I hadn't heard my name spoken with such purpose or intensity for several years. A small spark of hope lit up inside of me and set my body completely on fire.

Then I whispered a name, a name I had told myself countless times to forget but never could, "Neji." His low laugh flowed across the small room and entered my ears as sweet music.

The bed started shaking, and it took me several moments to realize the cause. It was I, my whole body was quivering, and I couldn't form words on my pale lips, the only thing I was aware of was that I was cold. Then suddenly I was warm, the warmth curled around me like a cocoon and I sunk into it, tears slowly streaming down my face. Several minutes later I calmed down and looked up to see Neji gone from his place on my wall.

"Wow, did I really just imagine all that? I thought the hallucinations went away awhile ago…" I murmured as my voice trailed off lost in memory. My hand moved to wipe away my tears but never reached my face, something, rather someone, was blocking it. That is when I realized the warmth was too real and substantial. I drifted my gaze down towards my body and found arms, strong arms, wrapped around my waist and arms.

A soft touch of lips to my neck startled me, and a voice, usually smooth, turned gruff with passion spoke, "I am no hallucination…" My body moved on its own accord, and I found myself straddling Neji, my lips glued to his.

Just as I removed my lips from his and took in a breath, preparing to apologize, he forced my head back down. The small part of me that wanted to resist, remembering that he left without a word five years ago, was overpowered and faded away. I kissed him back with as much ferocity as he possessed and found myself out of breath several minutes later.

Already forming on my neck was a small bruise, something that used to be a common thing to see after I had been with Neji. His slender fingers danced up my side and traced the outline of the bruise, sending yet another shiver down my spine. The familiar smirk crossed his lips and he started to twirl a thin piece of hair around his finger.

I frowned and slid off him, asking with a sigh, "What do you want? Or should I say, who do you want information on?" If one had seen his face they would have said nothing changed within the few seconds but I saw the flicker of surprise.

Harshly, I answered the unasked question, "Five years hasn't changed the fact that I can read you like an open book. So what do you want?" He sighed and muttered a name I had never guessed he would have said, "Moondancer." My body froze after hearing my alias for the ANBU, then one by one each muscle relaxed.

"I can't help you, she is the most elusive ANBU out there, and few know her real identity. Even if I could help you, why would I?" I replied holding back cruel words. His fingers moved gracefully to play with a silver ring on my left hand's ring finger, twisting it with ease, and frowning when he realized it didn't fit. My mouth released a sigh and I was lost in a twirl of memories.

"_He's gone, a mission, he didn't tell you?"_

"_I'm so sorry, I couldn't save it… I'm sorry"_

"_Tenten you have been accepted, as requested, as a part time ANBU. Congratulations…"_

My mind was brought back sharply to the present when my anger surfaced. Biting back a snarl, my hand flew to slap his face. Inches from his head, his own hand caught mine and held it prisoner.

"You!" I shrieked jabbing him with my free hand, then attempting to stop my tears while he still held one of my hands. Involuntarily, he flinched back slightly. He replied with a grunt and a look of confusion. My fury grew as I was tempted to try and slap him again, or at least knee him in the groin.

"Hn! That's all you have to say! You proposed to me, PROPOSED, and then left a week later! You have been gone for five years! YEARS, not months, not weeks, **YEARS**! Do you even know what it means when you **propose** to someone? You asked me to spend the rest of my life with you! And do you know what the funny thing is? I was actually stupid enough to believe you and say yes. **YOU LEFT ME!" **I ranted tears streaming down my face rapidly.

My body broke down into sobs, shaking uncontrollably as I fell to the ground. My many tears blurred my vision, as I slowly crawled towards my old rickety nightstand. I enclosed my hand around a small green pill bottle and popped the cap off soundlessly. Two light blue pills poured out into my hand and I forcibly swallowed them. My shaking stopped and I took a few minutes to catch my breath before turning my glare on Neji. He was sitting in the same position, frozen on the bed with a look of shock.

"Leave…" I hissed and with the blink of an eye he left, or so I thought. He kissed my neck one more time and whispered, "You kissed me first…" When I turned around to hit him, he was gone, the window open and the curtains moving with the breeze. His words struck me and restarted my tumbling thoughts up again. I knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep this night.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Okay Tenten and Neji were nineteen when he left, making them twenty-four now.**

**I'm sorry if this is bad, it is my first time writing a story like this.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plotline.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The news of his return spread like wildfire through out he village, causing me to receive two phone calls from worried friends. Ino called first and immediately started interrogation me, had I seen him yet, what happened, what did he say, what did I say, and more.

I knew it would have been easier to lie or tell all of my friends together but I answered all of Ino's questions. She was interrupted towards then end of her questioning, which was making me relive last night repeatedly, by her crying toddler. She yelled a hurried goodbye and hung up on me rushing off to comfort little Asuma.

Sakura called next, complaining about how she kept getting a busy signal and that Ino was a pig. She too questioned me; her questions were rapid and quick as she attempted to get the full story before leaving for work.

The last of her ramblings, half of which I hadn't bothered to listen to, were about castrating Neji and avenging my pain. Sakura was forced to end they conversation when half past nine her husband, the "oh so famous" Sasuke "the avenger", informed her that she was late for work.

After withstanding two intense interrogations with Sakura and Ino my head was spinning. I only wished Hinata was with me to hug me before I burst into tears like I had the night before.

Several minutes later in stormed Hinata, already informed by Ino, with a sad look on her face. Her arms wrapped around me and prevented my tears from surfacing. She even managed to comfort me when memories of _his_ death plagued my thoughts, a feat I thought no one possessed.

Her nimble hand rubbed my back, hitting specific pressure points to relieve stress, while murmuring soothing words into my ears. Soon I was calm again and Hinata took her leave, she had children to take car of after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I threw myself into my work as the week passed, taking on more simplistic missions that were completed within the day. Rumors passed around that Neji had joined back up with the ANBU and was going to get a partner to assist him on missions. I could only pray it wouldn't be me.

Naruto called me into his office at the end of the week, greeting me with a grimace. He had requested that I wear my ANBU attire, so I assumed I was receiving a mission.

To my surprise, Neji was leaning comfortably against the east wall, eyes close, quietly meditating.

" We have decided that you, Moondancer, shall assist Neji in ANBU missions. I also need your help Moondancer. But first let me introduce you two." Naruto spoke his voice unusually calm.

"Neji this is Moondancer, she prefers people don't know her identity. Moondancer this is Hyuuga Neji I'm sure you have heard of him. Now I am forming two partner teams of jounin for special missions, any ideas? You know all of the ninja's abilities quite well." He asked brightening up, already knowing the people I would partner up.

Neji merely grunted and turned to me ever so slightly, informing me silently that I was to answer the question not him. A grin broke out behind my mask and I answered, "Nara Shikamaru and Nara Ino will complement each other nicely. As will the Uchiha couple."

Naruto motioned for his secretary to write the partners down and turned back to us, "You are dismissed," he said his trademark grin spreading across his face. Neji left without a word and I stayed to speak with Naruto.

"I am so telling Hinata what you just did, you idiot. Putting me on a team with him, a two man team!" I screeched quietly pacing about the rooming throwing my hands up and glaring at Naruto.

The sad look he had on his face when I first entered returned, "I'm sorry but your then only on he ever worked well with and I need you guys for hard missions that other ninja couldn't even attempt," he explained running a hand through his blond locks, a habit he did when even he was stressed.

I realized that nothing I said would change Naruto's mind and I was just stressing him out. He was stressed enough as is with hundreds of tasks to do each day so I left his office.

My body demanded a shower, eager for the steam to clear my head. I headed home lazily, blending in with the crowd even thought I wore ANBU clothes. After taking a shower and consuming a small salad for dinner, I collapsed onto bed and slept restlessly with dreams of Neji and _him _plaguing me all night long.

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

**This chapter is really short, I know, but it's late and I really wanted to post some more. Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plotline.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Seven kids, seven crying and hyper kids, seven kids to deal with all by myself, the universe must hate me.

At six in the morning, while the sun was still rising over the top of the Hokage Monument, I awoke to a wail. My instincts forced me to run to the crying child and comfort it, as I through open my front door I was surprised by the visitors I had.

Standing on my small porch stood the Uchiha family along with the Nara family. Shikamaru carefully held a sleeping Asuma nestled between his forearm and his chest. With his other arm he held a smiling Ino around the waist while she held the hand of six year-old Shikochi, who had a bright smile on like his mother. The Nara's stood close together and I smiled faintly before turning my gaze to the Uchihas.

Kito stood proudly next to his father holding his mother's hand tightly and strongly gripping Chinochi's small four and a half year-old hand. Chinochi's twin, Jinka, lay asleep on Sasuke's back, pointing out the fact that she had been carried all the way to the house and must not have awoken once. They family stood close together too, and it pained my heart a little to see their happiness.

Finally I noticed tiny little Hinata standing in the back whispering to her children. Ankiko stood shyly behind her mother's leg, grasping them and glancing at different people every couple of seconds. Hinata brushed back a bang and gazed back lovingly at Hazami, the youngest being only a year old, burrowed between her slender arms.

I motioned for them to come inside and asked quietly why they were all here this early. "Mission for the two new teams and Hinata is covering for me at the hospital. Sorry to dump all of the kids on you at the last moment." Sakura explained lightly as the rest of the parents said goodbye to the children and laid them in the nursery. The nursery that was only ever used for their children even though it had once been for mine.

Sakura said her own quick goodbyes and then they all left quietly. I wanted to get more sleep but I needed to check on the kids first, making sure they weren't trying to get into my weapons again. When I looked into the large room I found them asleep.

Shikochi's brown hair was sprawled across the pillow on the bed he shared with Asuma, whose dark hair was neatly in a ponytail. Kito shared the other bed with his brother and sister, none of them, had inherited their mother's brightly colored hair. Lastly, Hazami sucked her thumb gently, blond hair curling on her face while her sister slept beside her in the crib. Ankiko resembled her mother in everyway but as she sleep I saw a familiar sleeping cap donned on her raven hair.

Slowly I made my way to the couch so if one of them woke up I would hear them. I lay down and burrowed into the small blanket I had grabbed from the nursery. I attempted to get to sleep, but I just couldn't anymore, I wasn't tired. Letting loose a soft sigh, I stood and began cutting up a fruit salad for lunch and took a swig of chocolate milk from the carton. Luckily I didn't have to make breakfast because they already had been fed.

After finishing the fruit salad I heard a faint cry from the nursery and hurried over. Hazami had begun crying and had awoken Shikochi who had picked her up and began rocking her after sitting in the rocking chair. I stood in the doorway and tried to hear what he what he was singing.

" _Don't weep pretty baby, don't weep pretty baby. Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay, don't leave nobody but the baby..._" his quiet voice sang as he comforted the child, it was then that I realized that Hazami had stopped crying.

Shikochi kindly rocked the baby some more then began speaking to her. " You know Hazami-chan, you don't have an older brother. My mommy says every one needs an older brother to protect them from meanies. I'm gonna be your older brother okay? I promise I'll be the best older brother ever! If a meanie every bugs you just tell me and I'll beat them up." He smiled down at her tracing her jaw line with his finger.

"You wanna know why I'll beat them up? I bet you do. It's cause I'm gonna be a an awesome ninja like my daddy and your daddy and even Kito's daddy, but I'm not gonna be as scary as Kito's daddy," Shikochi proudly announced as Hazami began to snore lightly.

He stood up with the small child, ever so carefully, and put her back in her crib. After patting her forehead he shut the crib and crawled back into his own bed where his brother began clinging to him. Shikochi closed his eyes and with a peaceful smile, fell back asleep. I felt tears run down my face and I wondered if he had lived would he have been like Shikochi, so caring at such a young age. I forced my thoughts off the subject and made my way to the kitchen to make breakfast for myself.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

At noon I heard a loud knock on the front door while the kids busied themselves with lunch. Kito and Shikochi ate first and were now helping the younger ones eat without totally ruining their clothes and eating some of the food. I was feeding Hazami myself from a small jar of smushed peas. She was being difficult because Hinata had just recently stopped breast-feeding her. I walked over to the door while trying to get Hazami to take another bite when the person knocked again.

"COMING!" I yelled and took long strides to get to the door in a few seconds. I pulled the door open with the hand that wasn't holding Hazami and the food and tried again to get her to eat more food. When I looked up I almost dropped the baby with white eyes exactly like the man in front of me.

"Neji?" I asked shocked by the man in front on me whose eyes were focused on his niece's. I opened the door wider and silently invited him in. He politely bowed and entered shutting the door behind him.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what in the world are you doing here?" I asked with a confused expression on my face that turned apologetic when I realized I still sounded quite rude.

He smirked and answered, "You're going to need help watching seven kids and I'm going to help, especially since two of the little ones are my nieces." Then he smirked and took Hazami from my waist with one strong hand and clasped his other hand over the baby food. As he pulled his hand back to him I swore he had just lingered his hand on mine, but I pushed that idea away and lead the way to the kitchen.

When we entered the kitchen Kito was leading Jinka and Chinochi back to the nursery and Shikochi was helping Ankiko walk to nursery as well. He looked up at me and saw my surprised expression so he stopped for a moment.

"It's nap time for everyone except me and Kito, I can't lift Asuma though and he fell asleep at the table." He explained then continued on to the nursery. I glanced over to the table and sure enough, Asuma was sleeping soundly on his chair, curled up into a ball.

Slowly, I eased Asuma into my arms and turned to Neji, who had already finished feeding Hazami. "How did you get her to eat her food?" I asked and walked towards the nursery, knowing that he would follow.

Faintly I heard him answer, "She just likes me better." My teeth clenched onto my lip and I glared at him. We both set the kids down on or in their designated sleeping area and noticed that Shikochi and Kito were wearing jackets and hopeful smiles.

"Can we go to the park, please?" Kito asked, eyes going into full puppy dog mode, something I knew he learned from his mother. I couldn't ever say no to two little boys, one with puppy eyes so I nodded.

"Alright we can go, but! I have to ask Kiba and have him watch the younger ones while the sleep." I answered and started heading towards the window. Neji was already there and jumping out the window by the time I took my first step. A few minutes passed with Kito and Shikochi grabbing a sand bucket and a shovel, before Neji returned. Trailing behind him with his large dog was Kiba.

When Kiba landed I hugged him and squealed quietly even though we were now in the living room. I released him and smiled brightly giggling happily. When I took a step back I saw Neji glaring at Kiba and my smile faded.

"I'm so happy for you! Ino just told me the other day that you're engaged! When is the wedding? I can't wait I love going to weddings!" I exclaimed over-exaggerating it a bit so Neji would get the point that Kiba was engaged. Kiba smiled proudly and pet Akamaru on the head, scratching the dog's ears.

"Well thanks so much for watching we should be back in about an hour and the park isn't too far." I said giving him one more tight squeeze before turning to Neji and the boys. Neji walked out the door and we all, excluding Kiba, headed to the park.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Okay finally another chapter, sorry for the wait but I was really busy! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plotline and my own characters.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As we began the short several minute walk to the park I let my thoughts wander. Almost immediately though, they led back to Neji and him. I was still extremely furious with Neji, but I could slowly feel the anger ebbing away the longer I was in his presence.

Why? Why was I beginning to forgive him for leaving me for six years? I already knew the answer to this question. Even after six years of abandonment and loneliness, and having to deal with his death alone, I still loved him as much as I did when he first proposed.

My hand drifted towards my neckline and played with the chain the hung there. Hidden beneath my blouse, hanging on the chain was the engagement ring Neji had given to me. So that was the reason I couldn't will myself to remove the ring from my body, the fact that I loved him.

By now we had arrived at the park, Shikochi and Kito sped towards the empty sand box. When the two boys reached the sand box they began yelling about the "magnificent youthful castle" they were going to build. The word "youthful" stood out to me and I realized Lee must have babysat them recently.

I slowly started strolling around the park, searching for a comfortable spot to sit and relax, allowing me to ponder my upcoming mission with Neji as Moondancer. Over the past years I had trained heavily with Lee to improve my skills overall as a ninja, this would assist me in hiding my identity from Neji on the mission.

The mission was a simple A ranked mission, escorting an important ambassador from the hidden village Iwagakure in the Land of Earth back to Konoha. We would be meeting two elite ninja's escorting the ambassador at the northwestern border of the land of fire. When the encounter was done, Neji and I would accompany the ambassador to Konoha.

After pondering the mission details for several minutes more, I took a seat upon a park bench with a decent view of the playground. My eyes wandered across the park and halted on Neji. He was standing next to a weeping willow, one hand pressed lightly against the bark, and his eyes were distant, as if recalling a far off memory almost lost in time.

It was soon after this observation when he snapped back into reality and sought out my eyes to find them already concentrated on his. Our gaze was held for a moment as I fell into a peaceful state of mind before he turned sharply to the play structure.

I followed his gaze and saw that Shikochi had scraped his knee open on the hard rocks near the opening of the park. Kito stood still; apologies pouring out of his mouth as Shikochi bite his lip in pain, trying not to cry.

That was all I needed to see before rushing to the young boys across the park. When I arrived a few seconds later Neji was already there, comforting Kito surprisingly well and I distantly thought that he would have made a great father.

My hand reached into the small bag on my side and grasped a band-aid and an antiseptic wipe. The cut was shallow and Shikochi said not a word when I cleaned the wound with the stinging cloth. The band-aid went next, sticking to his slightly tan skin with ease. I glanced at his face and saw tears beginning to leak out, so I swiftly pressed my lips to knee and exclaimed "All better!"

Shikochi smiled and wiped the stray tears on the back of his hand as he stood. My mouth opened and I was about to suggest we leave when Neji spoke.

"Your siblings should be waking up soon and you wouldn't want them to miss us would you?" he asked with a smirk that almost formed into a smile. Both boys shook their heads and we left the park silently.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When the night came Hinata arrived to pick up Ankiko and Hazami along with Kito Chinochi, and Jinka. The Uchiha kids spent the night with the Uzamaki family, after all Naruto and Sasuke were like brothers. This left me with only the two Nara boys to feed and entertain without the help of Neji who had left with Hinata.

To my delight Asuma was well behaved, playing quietly with his toys as I taught Shikochi how to throw a kunai properly. Shikochi practiced into the night only once accidently cutting his finger when he pulled the weapon out of the target on the wall.

Before long I had both of them in bed, snoring lightly as I hummed a lullaby under my breath. The lullaby was a song Hinata taught me when she first learned of my pregnancy; it was a traditional Hyuuga song that Neji's mother had sung to him. When she first told me of the song I put my heart into learning it, ironically I had finally conquered it and had been humming it to myself when I lost the baby.

Tears sprung to my eyes and I clutched the cradle harshly to relieve some pain. Why did I always remind myself of his death…. it was painfully enough just knowing that he was dead, but I constantly recalled the days of my pregnancy as if I was trying to hurt myself.

I led myself with dragging footsteps to my own bedroom where the window stood opened. Usually I would have shut the window but for some reason I felt compelled to open it wider. My body slumped on the sheets after I changed my clothes and for the first night in six years I slept peacefully.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Yes I know this is a short chapter and I haven't posted in a while but it was the holidays, then I had finals, and lately I have been going through a lot of emotional stress so this is what you get. Enjoy…. please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own the plotline and the characters I created.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first rays of sunlight danced across my face as I woke to the dull repetitive beeping of my old alarm clock. Strangely, even thought a cold breeze drifted in through the window I felt a cozy warm wrapped around my body, a feeling that I always felt when waking up with Neji.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and replaced them with thoughts of the two children sleeping in the nursery down the hall only a few feet away. The clock informed me that the time was 5:42, giving me enough time to take a quick walk before Ino would come bursting through my door asking for her babies.

The Nara boys, or at least Shikochi, had queen hearing, and was a light sleeper, unlike his brother who sleeps through anything. Because of this reason I used the open window as my exit and leaped lightly to the ground.

My feet led me to a fruit market that was opened at strange hours so that ninjas could get groceries after their missions. It was the market that I had been leaving from when I had lost the baby.

Men attacked me. I had no weapons, Sakura had taken them away in fear I would hurt the baby, or myself and because of my unborn son needing chakra too I had almost none left, so basically I was completely defenseless. They tore at my clothes, beat me to almost the point of death, and then left me there to suffer in my pain. It had almost been an hour when Shikamaru found me whimpering in the alleyway.

I still remember what their ringleader had said, "You're a Hyuuga, I know because you're humming one of their songs, and your even caring one of the spawn. You're pretty… to bad you have to die."

He had some vendetta against the Hyuuga clan and planned to kill them all, my unsuccessfully death was a warning but because I lived and had traces of him on me he was caught and put to death.

As the memory seeped through my body I absentmindedly began humming the comforting lullaby under my breath. When I started the second chorus I felt a hand grab out at me and turn me sharply in a half-circle.

Neji stared at me incredulously, then asked," Where in the world did you learn that song?" I stuttered for an answer, my mind clouded by the simple contact between us, I finally spit out words from my mouth, "I had to learn it," I said in a low whisper.

My hand clamper over my mouth realizing what I had just implied to him, and I knew he hadn't missed the slip-up by the surprised look that would be evident even to a blind man. I flung his hand off my shoulder, laid the fruits I had gathered on a stand, and took off running only glancing back once to see him frozen in the same position I had left him in.

When I arrived at my home the Ino and Shikamaru were just exiting through my front door, Shikochi glancing drowsily from his father's back, and Asuma cradled between his mother's arms. Ino looked up from her son and shot me a worried glance, "Why are you crying?"

My hand rose to my face and sure enough tears were drifting almost lazily down my face and had even begun to damp my blouse. I answered slowly, "I had a run in with Neji and I said something I shouldn't have." Ino seemed to want more details but Shikamaru touched her lightly, reminded her they had their kids to take care of at the moment.

Ino nodded but mouthed that they would talk later before finally leaving with the rest of her family.

I entered my house and collapsed on the couch, drifting back into a troubled slumber, before waking up an hour later to leave for my mission as Moondancer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry so short…


End file.
